2 Worlds Collided
by ForTheLoveOfBeerUndWurst
Summary: Germany goes missing and the only one who seems to care is Prussia. After looking through his diary, Prussia believes his brother is attempting to end his life. He rushes to find him before it's too late.
1. Diary

"Darn it." Gilbert sighed, "There're no good shows on." He took a sip of beer and picked up the remote. While he was flipping through the channels, Gilbird flew over and rested on his head. "What do you want to watch?" Gilbert asked. "Piyo Piyo." Gilbird flapped his wings and danced around on the albino's head. "Okay! We can watch that!" He flipped through the channels until he found the show that Gilbird wanted to watch. Gilbird jumped off his head and sat on a pillow. After a few minutes of watching birds fly around and singing, Gilbert began to realize something. "Gilbird!" The sudden outburst caused his friend to fall off the pillow. " Piyo Piyo?" "West hasn't left his room yet!" He jumped up and ran to the nearest clock, "Verdammt.." He ran back over to the couch and picked up Gilbird, "It's almost 3 in the afternoon. Something must be wrong." After placing the yellow creature on his head, he speed walked over to Ludwig's room. "West!" He pounded on the door. "West!" He paused for about a minute, receiving no reply. "West!" He knocked on the door again. He continued to pound on the door, "WEST! Wake! The! Fudge! Up!" He bit his lip worriedly, "West?" The door creaked as he opened it. "West?" There was a lump hiding under the blanket on the bed. "West!" Gilbert yelled and jumped on the figure. There was a high-pitched whine, and the Prussian pulled off the covers. "Verdammt Aster!" The dog jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. He let out a puff of air and surveyed the room. "Hmm..." Then he spotted it, the corner of a book sticking out from under the pillow. "Oooooh! What's this West?" He pulled out the journal and set it on his lap, "Military Plans... " He shrugged, "I was hoping for a diary, but..." He opened it and started reading. A smile quickly spread across his face, "So this is where you've been hiding your secrets..." He flipped to the most recent entry. "Dear Diary.. Italy blah blah blah blaahh.. Italy.. Blah blah .. Italy.. blah.." His eyes opened wide with surprise, "Rejected? Wait Wait Wait..." He went back and read the rest of the passage. "Italy... turned down his proposal?" Gil bit his lip, "No wonder you've been so miserable..." He read the last sentence, "I don't know what to do, I just want to lay down and die..." That instantly put Gilbert into a state of worry, "Mein gott..."


	2. Just a Joke

"Mein Gott... Mein gott..." He dropped he journal and ran around the house, looking in every room, corner, under every pillow, every nook and cranny. "West!" He searched the final room and became desperate. Filled with worry, he ran outside. "West!" He checked every bush, the shed, and behind every tree. "West! Where are you?!" He panted heavily from running around, "West!" His heart beat faster as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Come on.. Pick up..." He called several times, no one answering each time. "Verdammt!" He yelled and slammed his fist on the door, "Come one West! Pick up!"

* * *

Ludwig woke up quickly and looked around, "Where am I?" The room was dark, except for a light shining in from a small window on a door. He tried to run towards it, only to find himself tied to a chair. "Gilbert. Stop this isn't funny..." He scolded, believing this was all just a joke. "Gilbert.." He stared at the door, just waiting for his brother to come in laughing. "Gilbert.." He waited for someone to answer. "Gil..." He waited again. He pulled on the ropes binding him to the chair, "This isn't funny! I am very busy and I need to finish my work!" A single light bulb flashed on, right above his head, casting a spotlight on him. "Bruder?"

* * *

Prussia grabbed Gilbird and placed him on his head, "There's only one more thing we can do..." "Piyo?" He grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house, "Let's go talk to Italy.."


	3. Talking to Italy

**I'm sorry this took so long D: Oh und forgot to do this: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID. And I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Sorry ^ ^''**

* * *

_Prussia:_

Gilbert knocked on the door, "Anyone home?" It flung open in a matter of seconds, "Hello." There stood Seborga, "Hallo. Are one of your brothers here?" Gilbert asked. Seborga nodded and ran off to fetch one, leaving Gilbert alone outside. Pretty soon, there was a bit of yelling heard, and angry footsteps nearing the door, "What-a DO you want? You-a damn potato eater." Gilbert sighed, he kind of wanted the other Italian. "Have you seen Ludw-" Romano slammed the door in his face before he could finish, "Go away!" Gilbert pounded on the door, "Please! He's my little brother! Wouldn't you worry if your little brother suddenly went missing?" Romano opened the door again and looked him up and down, "Fine come in, but don't touch anything. Got it?" "Yes sir..." The albino followed him inside.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Italy.." They were sitting in the living room, Seborga sat on the sofa drinking tea while Romano sat in an armchair across from Gilbert, watching his every move. "He's-a not here. He disappeared this-a morning." Prussia leaned back in his chair, the only clue he had was gone. "So, someone has been kidnapping people? But, Why?" "How-a should I-a know, Stupid potato eater." Gilbert stood up, "I'll find them. Don't worry." Then he left.

_Ludwig:_

The door opened, "Ello Poppet~" Ludwig looked up, "Who's there?" "Oh. Just a friend." A cheery Brit walked into the room. "Where am I?" The German demanded. The man smiled widely and skipped around in circles, "I said I'm just a friend, silly." He pulled out a knife and began polishing it. "Fine. Can you tell me why I'm here then?" Germany started to get agitated. "That's classified." He bent down in front of his prisoner and smiled wider, if possible. "Tee hee." He straightened and skipped around, again. "Maybe you should meet your roommates." He walked over to a light switch on the wall and flicked it on. What Ludwig saw next made his eyes widen, as a gasp escaped his lips.

_Prussia:_

Gilbert sighed and plopped down in the driver's seat of his car. "DAMN IT!" He yelled and hit the wheel angrily. "Gott verdammt! West!" His yelling scared Gilbird, who fell off his head and onto the passenger's seat. "Sorry Gilbird." The albino muttered and started the car. "I'm just very upset right now." Gilbird nodded and looked up at him. "It's just.." He put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. "I don't know if I'll ever see my little brother again." He pouted and tapped his fingers on the wheel, "He might be dead. I don't want to believe it, but that may be the case." He looked down at his friend, "I just never thought I would outlive mein bruder." The yellow bird understood his owner's depressed feelings, and perched on his shoulder, "Piyo Piyo." The Prussian smiled, "Danke Gil." He barely spoke the words, when a man suddenly ran in front of the car. "AHH!" Gilbert screamed and slammed on the brakes.

* * *

**Apologies, again.**

**School is being stupid and I've been trying to update as fast as I can. It's frustrating when you write everything down in your notebook, and it looks like a lot, but then when you type it out, it's barely nothing. **

**Oh well.**

**Please Favorite/Follow/Review! I would be so happy \(^U^)/**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Auf Wiedersehen! *flies away on potato***


End file.
